Nightmares
by Asukaforever92
Summary: When Nunnally has a nightmare Lelouch is there to comfort her but, who will comfort Lelouch when he has a nightmare? One-shot.


A/N: Hello to all here my second fanfic for this month and my first real serious fanfic for Code Geass. I have a good feeling about this story and hope it turns out well. This episode takes place shortly after after the Mao Trilogy ("Geass vs Geass", "Cheering Mao" and "Nunnally Held Hostage") and before the episode "Knight". I really hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Lelouch was easily the busiest person at Ashford Academy. He had his regular studies, his after school club (which would run late more times than not thanks to a certain blonde president) and his little sister who he dotted on. Of course, most people didn't know he had another after school activity: leading a group called the Black Knights to destroy his own homeland and bring down his father. Even before he became Zero he enjoyed relaxing at home but, nowadays that simply wasn't possible.

"Another night and another migraine." sighed Lelouch before entering his bedroom.

"Welcome back Lelouch." called C.C. nonchalantly from his bed and wearing only a half-buttoned shirt.

"Will you put that out." said Lelouch placing his school bag down.

"I don't feel like putting it out yet. Besides, I like Lucky Strike." replied C.C. taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"You're lucky that immortality makes you immune to the effects of those." said Lelouch is a chastising manner.

"Oh please. I've come down with worse." said C.C. taking another drag, "I had Smallpox several times, Tuberculosis and the Bubonic Plague."

"So you've been alive since the 14th Century." deduced Lelouch.

"Actually no, it was a smaller outbreak over three hundred years after the Black Death." explained C.C. who took pleasure proving Lelouch wrong.

"Oh how ever I could I have been mistaken." said the former prince sarcastically.

"Wrong again. Just like Saitama." replied C.C.

"You've saved me in Shinjuku, Saitama and Narita but, you really don't need to keep rubbing it in my face." said Lelouch heading to his closet.

"Yes I do." said C.C.

"You are the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met." sighed Lelouch pulling a briefcase out of the closet.

"What's that?" asked the witch curiously

"See for yourself." answered Lelouch opening the briefcase to reveal a large stack of money bundled together.

"Using your Geass I see." said pizza girl.

"Actually no. I have several of these which all came from nobles who didn't want anyone finding out a high school boy defeated them at chess." explained Lelouch grinning.

"So it's hush money." noted C.C.

"Yes it is. I use as a rainy day fund in case something happens to Nunnally. However, I have also used some to fund the Black Knight." clarified Lelouch.

"I figured you'd have no financial issues with Kyoto backing you." replied C.C.

"They are a great help but, thanks to Tamaki there are bills to pay off and I refuse to use their money." sighed Lelouch.

"Tamaki is an idiot." said C.C. matter-of-fact, "Are you not using their money so you don't owe Kyoto?"

"I refuse to own anyone." answered Lelouch.

"Your pride will eventually be your downfall." said C.C.

"Not this again. I will no suffer the same fate as Napoleon." said Lelouch counting a wad of money.

"What ever you say." shrugged C.C. taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Someday, I am going to leave your body at the bottom of Tokyo Bay." spat Lelouch.

"Then that night I will return here and lay next to you in bed soaking wet." countered C.C. grinning.

"I could strangle you." replied Lelouch.

"I should mention that I'm quite skilled in Taekwondo." said C.C., "I've seen your physical capabilities, or lack thereof, and I can take you easily."

"Fine, then I will just tie to a steel rod during a lighting storm." said Lelouch.

"I've already been struck dead by lighting before. That's the reason I don't like lightning. Of course, I am immortal so I was fine." noted C.C., "By the way, the Atsushi Government in Dalian has been quit active lately."

"I am aware of this and I am keeping an eye on the situation. His "Japanese Government-in-exile" could be problematic." said Lelouch.

"Just making sure your head isn't too far up your ass." shrugged C.C.

"I hate you." growled Lelouch.

"No, you don't." said C.C. calmly.

"I have no time for such childish arguments." huffed Lelouch.

"Oh no, this is actually quit fun. I like besting you in arguments. I only wish it wasn't so easy." replied C.C. finishing her cigarette.

"Don't you have a pizza to get back to?" asked Lelouch clearly fed up.

"I've finished my pizza for now." answered C.C. hugging her plushy.

"That's a surprise." replied Lelouch.

"Don't be surprised, I will have more tomorrow." said the witch.

"Pizza Hut must love you." sighed Lelouch.

"I am on a first name basis with the entire staff." shrugged C.C.

"Is that the only pizza franchise you frequent?" asked Lelouch.

"No. I will eat at other pizza places. Little Caesar's and Papa John's are up near the top and Domino's is up there. Pizza Hut will always be my favorite." answered C.C.

"You are a glutton." said Lelouch shaking his head.

"I can actually be very picky. I have a formula for identifying the best pizza." replied C. C., "I'm not fond of frozen pizza but, I will have if need be. Red Baron is my favorite frozen brand partly because, as I have already mentioned, I knew the man."

"Of course you woouldd." said Lelouch shaking his head.

"I'm going to bed now." said the witch getting under the bed covers.

"Save room for me." replied Lelouch getting into bed himself.

"Admit it, you like lying next to a half naked woman. It probably gets you off." teased C.C.

"Shut up." spat Lelouch ready to fall asleep and get some peace.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. laid down in bed and soon were off to sleep. The Lamperouge residence was peaceful for several hours when suddenly a light moaning could be heard. Soon the noise got louder and louder until a cry woke everybody up. C.C. was tired but, Lelouch immediately recognized the sound.

"Nunnally." said the boy determined as he bolted to his sister's room.

"He's such a siscon." said C.C. grinning as she laid back down.

* * *

Lelouch moved surprisingly fast for someone who was a ninety-eight pound weakling. He reached his sister's room and found Sayoko already present. Lelouch quickly ran over to the side of his dear sister.

"Nunnally, what's wrong?" asked Lelouch clearly concerned.

"I had a nightmare." answered Nunnally.

"Nightmares cannot hurt you. You're safe here and I will always protect you." replied Lelouch taking the hand of his little sister.

"But, I was almost hurt." said Nunnally still shaking, "That man tied me up and put a bomb over me."

"Mao." said Lelouch, "Don't worry Nunnally, he can never hurt you again."

"What, if he comes back?" asked Nunnally worried.

"Don't worry Nunnally. He'll never be back." answered Lelouch.

"That's good to know." sighed Nunnally.

"I can guarantee you're safe." said her big brother.

"I haven't been that afraid since mother died." replied Nunnally solemnly.

"Nunnally, do you remember the song mother would sing when we had trouble sleeping?" asked Lelouch.

"I do." answered Nunnally, "Please sing it big brother."

"Of course." replied Lelouch who began to sing:

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me_

_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;_

_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day_

_Lulled by the moonlight have all passed away_

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,_

_List while I woo thee with soft melody;_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea_

_Mermaids are chanting the wild Lorelei_

_Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn_

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_

_E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;_

_Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

"That was beautiful Master Lelouch." said Sayoko.

"I would do anything for Nunnally." replied Lelouch, "_After all, I am waging war against Britannia for her._"

* * *

Lelouch then kissed Nunnally on the forehead and left to to back to his bedroom. However, when he existed his little sister's bedroom he found C.C. waiting with a smile on her immortal face.

"Don't say it." warned Lelouch sternly.

"That was a lovely gesture." said the witch.

"I told you not to-wait." said Lelouch processing what he'd just heard.

"Yes Lelouch, I just gave you a compliment." replied C. C. who turned around and headed back to bed.

"I'm surprised you don't have a sarcastic statement." said Lelouch.

"Well I understand how you may be skeptical, I can assure you that I am sincere." replied C.C., "It's nice to have someone that truly cares for you and will take of you when sick."

"I take it this comes from personal experience." said Lelouch as the duo reached his room.

"His name was Thomas and he was the first person to care for me on his own." began C.C., "_Not because of my Geass._"

"Did you love him?" asked Lelouch.

"It is possible. He did care for me greatly. He and I made a contract, my first attempt at one, and I lived with him." answered C.C., "He was also my first time."

"If you gave this guy your virginity you must have some feelings for him." replied Lelouch.

"Thomas was kind and nice to me. This was the first time I felt something like this." noted C.C. sitting on the bed.

"Please, tell me what happened to him." said Lelouch.

"Before he could complete his contract, the Great Plague of London broke out. We were fine for a while watching the horror around us but, at some point I caught the Bubonic Plague." explained C.C., "Thomas cared for me and since this was before the germ theory we didn't know how the plague spread so he caught it too. I survived thanks to Geass but, Thomas-"

"I see." said the raven-haired boy understanding.

"Naturally, I was actually saddened by his lose. I stayed in London for a little longer as the plague died down but, our home was destroyed by the Great Fire of London and I decided to leave the city. I wouldn't return until after the end of the French Revolutionary Wars and the start of the Napoleonic Wars." finished C.C.

"You're never that open." noted Lelouch.

"You always bring out the worst side of me." huffed C.C. playfully.

"I will say again what I said after I rescued you from Mao; I will achieve my desire and your own. I will fulfill our contract." said Lelouch determined.

"Well, someone sure is an egomaniac." chuckled C.C.

"You don't think that I can do it." said Lelouch.

"I have made many contracts and nobody has been able to fulfill their end. Even Napoleon Bonaparte himself couldn't do it." replied C.C.

"So, you made a contract with him." mused Lelouch.

"Actually, he had the exact same Geass ability you do." noted C.C.

"I guess that's why Geass is the Power of the Kings." replied Lelouch.

"Oh yes. Many monarchs have held it." said C.C., "Of course, most of them failed. Ivan the Terrible was an example."

"He had Geass?" asked Lelouch surprised.

"Yes. Somebody thought it was a good idea thinking the Grand Duke of Moscow could handle it but, he was already mentally unstable and the Geass made things worse." explained C.C.

"That would explain a lot." noted Lelouch.

"I'm going back to bed." said the witch throwing herself under her bed sheets.

"I know you have probably heard this a number of times but, I guarantee that I will not fail you." said Lelouch.

"You might be the most arrogant, self-center, narcissistic person that I have ever meet." said C.C. nonchalantly.

"If you aren't careful then I will declare war on Pizza Hut." threatened Lelouch.

"Well, if you try then I will reveal your identity as Zero." said C.C. seriously, "Nothing will come between me and pizza."

"I need to sleep so I'm not totally tired tomorrow." sighed Lelouch to tired to continue.

"I accept your defeat." said C.C.

* * *

Lelouch crawled into bed and the duo soon fell asleep. However, shortly after C.C. felt a pain in her back. Awaking, she saw Lelouch was kicking her in his sleep.

"How childish, especially for you." quipped the witch.

"Mother...Nunnally...dead...no...please...mom...yo u can't die...No, Nunnally." groaned Lelouch clearly distressed.

"He's dreaming about his mother's supposed assassination and what happened to Nunnally." said C.C. sympathetic.

C.C then sighed a breath of relief the former Empress Consort Marianne vi Britannia wasn't communicating at the moment through their link. C.C. knew she'd get teased non stop for what she was about to do. The witch laid down and began to gently stroke the former prince's hair as she began to sing:

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me_

_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;_

_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day_

_Lulled by the moonlight have all passed away_

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,_

_List while I woo thee with soft melody;_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea_

_Mermaids are chanting the wild Lorelei_

_Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn_

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_

_E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;_

_Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

"Goodnight Lelouch"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story I put a good amount into it. By the way, just to mention that in my stories the Britannian homeland is the US and Canada. Anyway, thanks for reading this and as always my next two stories for Code Geass will be next month and until then please review.


End file.
